Demonic Dou
by DreamerzLove
Summary: If anyone had told her she'd end up this way she would have laughed in their face after setting their pants on fire. (Lots of Cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Dou

Chapter 1

 _ _If anyone had told her she'd end up this way she would have laughed in their face after setting their pants on fire.__

 _It had only been roughly a week since she was violently forced back into the future when she learned the truth about one of the men that stood for everything she thought a man should stand for. She learned the truth about the man she at one point called father._

 _How could he have done this to her mother and herself? How could he have hidden another family right under their noses? It really was to bad that he had passed away ten years ago, right after her mother found out she was pregnant with Souta, otherwise she would feel pretty much obligated to kick his ass for such deplorable actions._

 _A young man had showed up after what was left of her family left to go grocery shopping. It had truly only took one look to know who he was, even if she never knew he existed. 'Brother!' repeated itself multiple times across her mind as she drew herself up to her full height, her shoulders held back in the prideful stance her Sesshoumaru had literally beat into her. The young man hadn't said a word yet, but she knew. Her miko powers told her he was family, his physical appearance just confirmed that fact. Kagome let herself slip into her old persona, the one her family knew and believed. With a bright, yet fake, smile on she met the one man that would change her life once more._

 _"Hello! Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. Our priest is away with personal business, My name's Kagome, and I have been trained to take over in his stead. How may I be of service?" Kagome internally cringed._

 _The whole bubbly persona she had perfected in front of her old classmates and mother was seriously draining. Was she seriously this unbelievably happy before she fell into the well? It was almost as bad as her completely pink colored room,_ _she would have to paint it another color before she started at this new school her mother was telling her about._

 _"Yes, hello. I was looking for a Rui Higurashi. One of the people a few streets over pointed me to this shrine." The young man was extremely shy, this young woman was his sister. He had always wanted a sister._

 _"Yes, but sadly about ten years back my father died in a car wreck." Kagome let her voice trail off. The urge to really mess with her new 'brother' was strong, but she squashed the thought as being a bit to cruel. He looked so fragile. She mentally sneered. He just gave off a kind of 'kick me down' vibe._

 _"Okay, let me say this before you go to say anything," Kagome held up her hand as he went to say something. "I can tell that what you're about to say is probably going to be extremely hard for you, so let me make this easy for you." Kagome walked away toward the house. "Follow me."_

 _The young man slowly walked after her, nervously wringing his hands together. Coming up behind Kagome the young man looked at her in question as she once more gestured to him._

 _"Right here is a picture of my father Rui Higurashi, this is the memorial we put up for him after his accident. Correct me if I'm wrong..." Kagome trailed off once more looking at him._

 _"Sena." He simply supplied._

 _"Sena," Kagome nodded. "You almost exactly look like him. So either you are a long lost cousin, which would be impossible considering the fact that my father and grandfather were the only ones left of his bloodline, or you were his son. So tell me Sena, are you my long lost cousin or are you my half brother?" Kagome tilted her head to look at him, her bubbly persona still firmly intact._

 _"I… I… I am your brother." Sena hung his head sadly. This was one of the hardest things he had had to do to note._

 _"How old are you Sena?" Kagome kept the cold look she was feeling from her bright eyes._

 _"I'm 1_ _6, I'll be 17 come December." He said his head still down looking at his dark coal colored shoes._

 _Kagome sighed. So she had already been born when her father had run off to his other woman. Was this how Sesshoumaru felt after he found out about Inuyasha, this complete and utter feeling of disgust for one she had placed above all overs? She could almost see why he was so cruel to his younger half brother, of course her past with the half-breed had brought her to completely understand Sesshoumaru's hatred for him. She hated him more than she could have ever hated Naraku._

 _"I turned 17 in March, so that would make you my younger brother." She offered him with her signature 'happy' smile. "You also have a younger brother, Souta. He'll be 10 a few months from now in October."_

 _Sena lifted his head when he heard the acceptance in her voice. He had expected to get cursed out, at the very least he had expected tears._

 _"How… How can you be so..." Sena started before she cut him off._

 _"Understanding?" Sena nodded his head. "I've been through so much more than someone else my age Sena. I'm looking at this from the_ _positive_ _side. I have someone else to add to my pa… my family. Though let me be frank with you, Sena." Kagome dipped her head in a fashion that she seemed to be asking a question, Sena nodded his head._

 _"I don't want you to bring this before my mother, or Souta for that matter. They won't be able to handle the betrayal of father. Souta never met him, so my mother has built up his good qualities in his eyes. To my mother, father was the love of her life and the only man she has ever known or ever plans to know._ _The_ _Truth that he had the nerve to step out on her right after she had given him a child would_ _literally_ _crush her." A bit of steal had entered her voice as she pretty much demanded that he obeyed her. Sena nodded his head in understanding._

 _"But!" Kagome continued. "I would love the idea of getting to know you and hearing about how your life has been." She flashed him one of her bright smiles._

 _Sena smiled back eagerly, sure he was bit_ _bummed_ _that he wouldn't be able to meet the brother he never knew about, but getting to know his sister and be accepted into her life, even to a small degree, was more than he could have ever asked for. It was nice knowing he had family out there somewhere, specially since his mother had recently passed. He wouldn't be alone anymore._

 _A few hours later found the two sitting down at a nearby cafe telling each other about their lives, Kagome only mentioning her pre- feudal life. Between the two of them they had managed to eat almost a complete cherry cheesecake._

 _"So, next week I'll be going back to school. I had missed a lot of school due to_ _traveling_ _and my grades were affected. Being unable to pass and attend class like I should have, I'm being transferred to the only school that will take me. Some little known school called Deimon, have you ever heard of it?" Kagome asked her little brother as her sharp blue eyes eyed the last piece of cake on the plate._

 _Sena grinned happily as he pushed the plate towards his sister,_ _and laughed lightly as she wasted no time in snatching the sweet tasting cake._

 _"Know it! That's the school I go to Nee-Chan. I just started there at the_ _beginning last week. It's a really fun place. I joined a club, you won't believe the amount of clubs we have there! I joined as the secretary to the American football club." He wouldn't dare to mention the fact that he was being turned into a masked player, The Eyesheild 21._

 _Kagome clapped her hands in a show of happiness, truthfully she had enjoyed getting to know her new brother. He wasn't close enough to her to spill all her secrets, neither were her mother or brother, but she could see a bright and wonderful relationship in the works. Sena appeared to her eyes as a young man that while protected, was trying his best to be a man. He reminded her so much of her little Shippo. A gentle smile appeared._

 _"I'm excited for this new adventure and knowing you'll be there with me will make everything worthwhile. Though I am a year ahead of you, I am sure we will see each other every day. I will have to check out this club of yours, I remember seeing a football game on the television a long while back and seemed like a lot of fun. I'll come to every game and cheer my little brother on for being the secretary." Kagome beamed as Sena blushed._

 _"Since today is Friday, would it be alright if I come over Monday morning and walk with you to school?" Sena's blush darkened as he waited, hoping she'd say yes._

 _"I'd love that Sena. I'll meet you at the bottom of those never ending stairs at six o'clock, does that sound like a good time?" Sena nodded, before he stood up._

 _"I have to get back to practice now. Our leader, Hiruma, is gonna kill me for being gone so long, but you know what Nee-chan?"_ _Sena grinned as Kagome looked at him with a 'what?' face "It was totally worth it!"_

 _Sena sprinted off as Kagome looked on fondly._

 _A few moments after he was gone, Kagome's persona seemed to crumble as her smile was replaced with a frown and the happy glint in her eye became empty and hollow. She was alone once more. It was at moments like this that she missed her feudal family. After all Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Rin had been the only ones in her pack that understood everything about her. She was on her own until her pack found her, and she dared not let her family in on what she had endured while lost in the past._

 _Piece by piece Kagome rebuilt her persona before she left to go home. She'll keep this half of her family in the dark, while getting to know this newest member, as she waited for her Alpha to come and bring her back into his safe arms._

 _"Please Hurry Sesshoumaru, even just one week is to long to be away from my beloved pack. I wont be able to act all nice and bubbly like I used to be forever. I already feel the cracks beginning."_


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Dou

Chapter 2

The weekend flew by in the blink of an eye. Kagome had gone out and bought the new paint to redo the awful shade of pink. Her room freshly painted had stood a pristine white, but her plans for the room didn't stop at just painting over the gaudy color pink. Late into the night on that fateful Friday of August, Kagome had stayed up and began sketching as soon as the white had dried. Images of Sesshoumaru and her pack now covered the walls waiting to be painted in.

Upon her ceiling dwell-ed a large masterpiece, Sesshoumaru in his demon form flying across the night sky. Clouds covered the places that his beast did not. You could just make out the present moon barely hidden behind the dark clouds.

On all four sides of her room she planned to sketch something different.

Her favorite, besides the one on the ceiling, was of her baby boy Shippo and Sesshoumaru's ward, Rin. The sketching showed them among a field of flowers. Rin had a crown of flowers in her hair and Shippo held a handful of blooming flowers out towards her.

On the wall beside them stood the figure of Jaken and his trusty dragon stead, Ah-Un. Jaken carried his staff in his hands and he appeared to be watching the children on the other wall, a soft, almost loving, look in his eyes. The dragon, Ah-Un, had his necks intertwined as he was reaching for apples in a nearby tree.

The other two walls were empty at the moment, but she was determined to bring what little bit of the past she could to the present. For the moment, at least, Kagome was happy with putting her pack on the walls. It was them that had saved her from one of the darkest moments in her life.

Sesshoumaru had saved her life, in more ways than one, the night he decided to take her under his paw. Inuyasha had turned on her, along with the others that she had at one point called friends, even family. In all the scenarios in her mind, the day that Sango and Miroku betrayed her was never there.

She wasn't stupid, sure she fell in love with Inuyasha in just a short while after meeting him. But, she had fallen out of love just as quickly. She had known that Inuyasha would have never chosen her, she had come to grips with that as well. He had still been like an older brother to her, so when they had split ways had put her in a very dark place. They had even taken Shippo from her for a short while.

Sango wasn't the woman she had thought her to be. Somehow Sango had become a bitter hateful woman. She had been the one to hold Shippo away from her. Sango had sneered her nose up at Kagome as she held a struggling Shippo to her chest.

Miroku had been the same way. While he, admittedly, hadn't been as cold or back stabbing as Sango, in his own silent non acting way had condoned what the others had done to her from her old pack. She was to weak, to soft, to… human within their eyes and as such had been condemned and banished from the pack that Kagome had kept together.

She had been replaced by the undead Kikyo, and left alone to die.

That had been when Sesshoumaru had come across the broken miko. Their relationship had started out slow, Sesshoumaru just being Sesshoumaru, and Kagome slowly learning to trust and love again. Rin had helped out a lot when it came to bringing Kagome back to where she needed to be. A few months after being under Sesshoumaru's guidance, he had taken her under his paw to train. It took a year for Kagome to get where Sesshoumaru demanded her to be when it came to fighting. That was when she had gone to get her son back from the fiends that had stolen him from her.

Her heart had grown strong under Sesshoumaru, she learned to ignore the pain from it's broken pieces. In the end after she found her son, she had been forced to kill those that she once traveled with. Inuyasha and Kikyo had joined with Naraku in the end, taking both Sango and Miroku with them.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga had joined together for the battle against Naraku. It had been a brutal battle, many lives were lost, but still good had vanquished the evil, and life went on.

It would be another year before Kagome would finish the quest to fix the cursed jewel that she had been saddled with. It was a year that made Kagome strong, knowing she had people that loved her well beyond that of a family. You don't get to choose who your family is, not your blood family at least, but you got to choose who your pack would be. A love beyond that of family… The love of a pack.

But it was all ripped away from her. Upon the completion of the jewel, no matter how hard her demons had fought to keep her there, she was returned to the future and forever barred from the past. An anticlimactic ending to the hunt for the jewel, but it broke her heart once more.

Upon arriving from the past, Kagome had put on her happy persona. Her family had missed her, and feared for her, so she couldn't let them see or know about what had all happened in the past. They didn't even know about Inuyasha's betrayal two years prior, nor the fact that she herself had ended up killing him. She would keep her family in the dark and safe from the evils of the past as long as she could, no matter how much it secretly ate away at her innocence.

Kagome sighed as she slipped on her backpack. She was fairly nervous about going out into public again. Carefully putting her happy persona on as slipped out her bedroom door, Kagome slid on her shoes.

Kagome could feel that surge of nervous excitement she felt every time her and Sesshoumaru would be entering the battlefield. The rush came over her so quickly that she had to blink away the tears that appeared. She wasn't meant for the normal world, she was meant to be in the past actually fighting for her survival, not sitting around and watching TV.

"KAGOME!" Kagome looked down the stair when she heard her brother, Sena's, voice. She had made it nearly all the way down the stairs, she couldn't remember leaving the house.

"Hello Sena." Kagome smiled her 'happy' smile as she came to a stop beside him. "Are you ready to give me a great tour of your school?" Kagome tilted her head like a puppy as she waited for his answer.

"Definitely sis!" Sena said with a deep blush. He was so excited that his sister would be going to school with him. Sure he had Mamori, but she wasn't a real sister, she was just a friend that tried to take the place of one. In all honesty, he didn't see her as a sister in his mind. He might even have a small crush on her, but that was besides the point! Now he had Kagome, his real sister, to take care of.

While he loved his new school, there was a lot of stuff he didn't want his big sister to fall into. The evil grasp of the Commander Of Hell being one of the main things. Sena made a mental promise to himself to keep his sister away from the greedy grasp of his demonic friend, okay his almost friend?

Sena shook his head to clear his thoughts as he reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand. With her hand safely in his began to lead the way to the bus that would take them to their school.

"I think you might like Mamori, she's a good girl and she's in the same grade as you! Me and her, we've been friends since we were little. She has that whole mothering personality, but she's a really loyal friend." Sena noticed the fact that Kagome's hand tightened just the smallest bit as he said the word loyal.

Kagome inwardly twinged. Today would be harder than she thought it was going to be if just hearing her brother talk about his friends made her twinge.

'You can do this Kagome. Remember to use your shield so you don't close to anyone unworthy.' She reminded herself to keep her persona on tight and to not let it fall.

Kagome smiled at her brother as he continued to talk, she wrapped him in her aura.

'This boy is mine to look after, he's so much like Shippo it almost hurts. But he needs me a lot more than Souta does. Sena is weak, he needs protecting until he can make himself strong. I will help make him strong so that he can hold his head up high and no longer look at the ground, like I did for my Shippo.'

Kagome was an Alpha in every sense of the word. She had the strong leadership one would look for, along with the need to protect and teach those weaker than her. That would be what her new goal would be in life, at least until Sesshoumaru came back to her.

Hand in hand the two finally make it to their school, the whispers circling around them like vultures to the feast.

"Dude! Who's that hot chick with the shrimp?"

"You think the midget finally left Mamori for this new girl?"

"She looks like a 2nd year, what the hell is she doing with a pipsqueak like Sena for?"

"Oooooh, I'd buy that for a dollar."

Kagome could feel her left eye twitching, her anger was quickly growing. After spending as long as she did in the past and being the subject of many a vicious rumor in the past, Kagome had gotten over the embarrassment of being called other things than her name. But, when the embarrassment was no longer involved, Kagome had found out that her anger was quick to rise and overtake her, easily destroying her happy persona in the process.

"Hey there Momma, why don't you come over here and I can show you what a real man feels like."

"If you fuckin stupid ass ingrates don't shut the hell up, I'll rip your nuts off and make you fuckin eat them!" Kagome growled as she turned her now anger filled dark blue eyes on the students around her. "Keep you're mouths shut and leave us the fuck alone if you know whats good for you."

Sena did a double take as his schoolmates ran away in fear screaming about Hiruma growing tits. He looked up at his taller sister, unsure if he should let go of her hand and run away like the other students did, or keep a firm hold on it so that she didn't hurt anyone. So he settled for blinking at her with a rather lost look on his face.

Kagome grinned at him slightly. "I'm sorry Sena, it's just that people irritate me when they start talking about something they know nothing about." Kagome lightly rubbed the back of her head as Sena nodded.

Of course he was wondering where that sweet and happy sister went that he walked to school with, but he knew everyone had their secrets. His sister appeared to be hiding many, but who was he to talk. He was fooling everyone.

"Sena?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Who's this Hiruma the people were screaming about?" Sena visually cringed.

"I hadn't gotten around to telling you about him yet. Hiruma is one of the founders of my club. He's… um… a very special kind of guy. He's the one who pretty much runs this school."

"So… He's a gangster?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the right side in question.

AN: Okay guys…. For every review I get I shall write a thousand words for the next chapter. Since I got 2 reviews for the first chapter, here's chapter number 2 with a few words over 2k. Wow I feel proud of myself.. thats over 3k words in one day :D (3,800)


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Dou

Chapter 3

Sena appeared to pale as his sister asked him that question. He glanced around in every direction to make sure no one was near or listening in. Which of course they weren't because his newly discovered sister had scared them all away.

"No, no. He's not a… gangster, so to say." Sena gulped visually as he grabbed her hand and began leading her into the school. "He just kinda runs the school with his underhanded ways."

Kagome laughed as they made it to the office, where her schedule was waiting to be picked up.

"Sena, that sounds like a gangster to me." Kagome shook her head, well maybe this school would be fun this way. There's nothing like having to look over your shoulder because there's someone to watch out for.

"Found you, Fuckin midget. YA-HA!" Feeling a rather demonic aura, Kagome swung around to face the man who had spoken.

Immediately his golden blonde locks drew her eye as she looked him over. His abnormally pointed ears drew her attention next. With ears like those he had to have a bit of demon in him somewhere. A big smirk pulled at her lips as she noted his fang like teeth.

'Yep, definitely part demon.' Oh was Kagome excited. If this halfbreed, because there was no way he was full blooded, was around that meant that her pack had more than likely survived.

"Sena?" Kagome questioned her eyes traveling to her frozen half brother, a slight worried tilt to her voice.

"Oh! Who is this? Fucking Midget went and got himself a girlfriend?" The blonde demon questioned slowly pulling out a small black book.

"Eww." Kagome made a face as she eyed the currently unknown demon. "He's my brother you sick fuck." She narrowed her eyes at the demon before her. "Speaking of my brother..." Kagome trailed off.

She moved her body to stand in front of her little brother and stared down the strange demon threat.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother? I'll kick your fuckin ass if you've hurt him." Kagome growled at him. Sena seemingly unfroze at his sister's threat.

"No, no. Kagome this is Hiruma, the one I was telling you about." Sena began sweating as both Hiruma's and Kagome's eyes landed on him.

"So this is that gangster you were telling about?" Kagome giggled as she went back to eying the strange demon. "My kami, he looks like he could barely scare a box full of kittens."

Hiruma turned his stare from his secret weapon to the woman that was by his side. Eyes narrowing on the strange female, Hiruma flashed his signature demonic grin and pulled his Ak47 to rest on his shoulder, silently daring the woman to say that again.

"Hiruma you can't hurt my sister..." Sena yelled out the moment he saw the gun. "If you hurt her I… I wont help out the club anymore, I don't care what you do to me… you can't hurt my sister."

Hiruma glared at Sena, his eyes shooting the promise of a painful practice.

As the 'boys' were having their silent mental battle, Kagome was getting pissed. She barely knew her brother and already he was trying to 'protect' her. It made her instinct scream to make the young whelp submit to his alpha. So much time around demons, dog demons, had completely warped her way of seeing things. A loud snarl tore from her throat as her anger, once more, took hold. She slowly advanced on the two males that looked at her in confusion.

She glared down at her younger brother, who instinctively seemed to make himself look smaller.

"Do. Not. Protect. Me" She growled out, her eyes flashing from dark to light blue. Only those of her rightful pack have the honor and privilege to fight and protect her, not that would ever need to do such a thing. She was a warrior of the Silver Inu, trained by the Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Of course in her anger tinted mind, she wasn't aware that they didn't know what or who she was.

"As for you," Kagome turned on Hiruma, scuffing at his gun. "Learn your place, you fucking demon. Sena belongs to me now, he is under my protection." She poked her finger roughly into his chest. "Anything you want to use him for will be going through me."

Hiruma was unsure what to think, his fuckin midget had a sister. Said sister had a bit of a temper. Said temper had caught his attention, and anything that he decided was worth his attention… belonged to him. His demonic smirk highlighted his features as he looked her over.

Longs raven black hair framed her beautiful face. Her eyes changed colors as they flashed in anger, going from a bright clear blue to a darkened stormy version. His grin grew a bit larger as he noticed how well endowed she was. 'a c cup… no… a Fuckin D' followed by a trim and muscular stomach. Hiruma liked.

"You, Midget's sister are now my Fuckin girlfriend. YA-HA!" Hiruma had no shame when it came to getting what he wanted, going to any length necessary to get what he thought he deserved. So claiming a woman he didn't know, just because he liked her look and the fire that came with it, was nothing to him.

"NO! Hiruma, you can't have my sister. She's mine and I just got her!" Sena wasn't normally the possessive type of guy, but he had been wanting a sister since he was extremely young, and his demon of an almost friend wasn't going to take her away from him.

Kagome once more felt her eye twitch. Yet another growl escaped her as she eyed the oblivious men. Both of which were trying to claim her as theirs in at least one sense of the word, and after being around Kouga as long as she had and having to constantly defend herself against his rather pushy advances. Kagome had developed a strong urge to hurt any male that claimed her. Physical damage was the only way to get Kouga to back off, It would work on this new male as well.

With her anger getting the best of her, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, other than purifying the waste of space. Kagome took her leg and kicked the demonic male hard in the middle of his back. He was caught off guard and landed on top of her brother in a heap on the floor.

"It pisses me off when people claim me as theirs." Kagome growled before she left the two behind her in her search for her first class.

Sena pulled himself from under Hiruma and glanced at the older male with a worried look in his eyes. His sister had pretty much sealed her fate when it came to Hiruma. She had kicked him, where Hiruma kicked only a few. She had given him acceptance. Sena hung his head, his sister was screwed. He didn't care how brave she thought herself… no one got passed Hiruma… no one.

Hiruma picked himself off the floor, a slight dazed look in his eyes. He was planning, plotting, scheming.

Sena knew his sister didn't stand a chance.

AN: Alrighty guys… We got 1 review thanks to grimmich, and because i'm in such a good writing mood… I didn't want to wait…. This chapters for you hun ^.^ Thanks for reviewing.

Remember.. 1 review.. 1k words written… oh and they cant be those 'update soon' reviews either (Not that I don't like em, cause I do) But I get all excited when I get a review.. heart starts beating fast and I cant wait to read what you guys leave me… and the update soons are kinda a small let down… atleast put good job.. or I love it.. XD… Enough with my rant.. REVIEW .


	4. Chapter 4

Demonic Dou

Chapter 4 – goal 10k

Kagome moved about the school hunting for her first class. Perhaps running off in her fit of anger and leaving her brother behind was a bad idea? It wasn't as if Kagome was notoriously known for getting lost… oh wait, yes she was.

She sighed as she glanced down yet another hallway about as lost as she had ever been. Having control of her powers, taming rabid demons, and becoming a well known fighter five hundred years in the past has had absolutely no effect on her ability to get completely and utterly dumbfoundedly lost.

"For Kami's sake! Where the hell is this classroom?" Kagome had been able to put her anger behind her and put back up her bubbly persona, not that it was doing her any good. Any student that she found ran away in an almost hilarious fashion before she could even think about asking for directions. Her eye was being to have a permanent twitch to it.

"Need some directions, Fuckin Girlfriend?" Her eye twitched again as she turned to face the one man that had pretty much caused her current quandary.

"Not from you. Go fuck yourself, fuckin asshole." Kagome expressed to him as sweet as she could manage, which was of course the overly sweet tone she used. If Hiruma had been around Kagome a little bit longer than the five minutes that he had known her, then he would have known that now was the time to slowly back away. But, he didn't.

"I'd much rather let you do that for me." Hiruma's eyes traveled over her form once more. He mentally gave himself about a week before he was in her pants. His tongue ran sensuously over his lips. He couldn't wait to taste her.

Kagome could feel her anger rising, every beat of her heart brought the level higher and higher. Mentally she nodded, coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be going to jail today. The plans to do away with the blonde haired semi-demon taking root within her mind.

"I swear to all that is holy…" Kagome began before she was roughly grabbed by her younger brother. Kagome had sensed him before he had touched her, the only reason that he didn't end up a bleeding mess on the hallway floor.

The appearance of her brother allowed Kagome to fully slip back into her shield and ignore the ignoramus of a demon in one fell swoop. She would let this 'Hiruma' character off the hook for right now, she could always just kick his ass later when no one was around. She wasn't quite sure why she disliked him as much as she did. It wasn't just the fact that he was claiming her as his, that was only a bit of it. She had easily befriended Kouga even though he kidnapped her, tried to use her, and then claimed her as his woman. So, it had to be something other than him claiming her.

Perhaps it was the fact that this Hiruma person was a threat to her brother? Or even his manipulating ways? There could have been multiple reason for her instant dislike of him. Chances were it was probably the fact that whatever kind of demon he had in him it wasn't a canine.

Sena looked at his sister before he shook his head and began leading her down the hallway.

Kagome smiled widely at him, before pulling him into a walking hug. "You know I was completely lost with out Sena! The hallways go on forever! Now lead me to my class!" Kagome pointed before her as she let go of the red faced young man.

Sena grinned at his sister, his face still aflame. As quick as he could he disappeared with his sister down the hallway. He would be trying his very best to keep Hiruma and his sister apart, even if it killed him.

"You know my best friend Mamori has your second class, I'll come by after this class gets out and walk you to it. I'm sure you and Mamori will get along perfectly. You guys are a lot alike." Sena rambled as they finally made it to her class.

Kagome mentally twinged. This Mamori girl was a lot like her? The happy bubbly her… 'Oh Kami, I might choke a bitch…' All Kagome could do was smile and nod to her brother before opening the classroom door and sending him a small way before closing it behind her.

The classroom, that she had been able to hear out in the hallway, suddenly grew quiet with her appearance. Kagome gave herself a second to get her smile perfect before turning around and waving at everyone.

"Hello! My name's Kagome and I just transferred in. I'm so excited about getting to know everyone. Please take care of me." Normally a person would bow before the class after asking them to take care of 'em. Not Kagome, even though she was acting she couldn't bring herself to bow to a bunch of snotty nosed children, the fact that they were her age was insignificant.

"Maybe the rumors are wrong."

"She seems like a sweet girl, she's not scary at all."

"Another Hiruma, my tushy! She's so sweet!"

Voices sounded around her as students came up and introduced themselves to the 'new girl'. Kagome kept her smile in place as she tolerated the conversations going on among the other students. Glancing around the room, her eyes sought out a seat in the back.

Lucky for her, there were quite a few empty chairs in the far back. She excused herself from whatever conversation the children around her were in as she made a beeline for one of those back seats.

"K...Kagome I wouldn't sit there if I were you." One of the girls on the front roll called out gaining her attention, along with the rest of the class.

"Why not? Are there assigned seat?" She questioned the class, her head tilted in her puppyish fashion.

"No, It's not as if there are assigned seats… so to say..."

"Then it should be just fine if I take this one than, shouldn't it?" A bit of Kagome's alpha-ness came through her voice, in a way telling the other students that she was going to claim it even if they didn't like it.

Setting her book bag down, Kagome allowed herself to sink into her chair. She made herself comfortable as she began to dig in her bag, pulling out the needed material for this class. It took her seemingly no time at all as her science book, pencil, and writing table laid before her. There was only roughly a few minutes before her teacher was set to arrive and her hellish day of learning truly began.

It wasn't as if she hated school. In fact she rather enjoyed learning, it was the people around her that made her wish school no longer existed. The incessant chattering of her classmates could quickly get on her nerves if she allowed it, but luckily for her the year she had spent with that ungrateful dog of a half breed had allowed her to master the art of ignoring inane chatter around her.

So focused on her own thoughts, and her skills of ignoring her classmates, Kagome did not note the moment everything grew silent.

As silent as possible the other students slowly moved away from the door and the back of the classroom. Looks of terror crossed every face within the small classroom of twenty odd students, except the one female left all alone in the back.

"Looks like you already know your place, Fuckin Girlfriend." Spoke Hiruma arrogantly as he made his way to his desk in the very back of the room. His eyes once more devoured his chosen female.

Kagome had her eyes closed, blocking out all the sounds around her as she thought about the past and prayed for them to find her soon. Feeling someone within her personal space, Kagome slowly opened her crystal blue eyes to gaze upon the sharp emerald green of her current stalker. With a growl, Kagome completely obliterated her bubbly persona as she turned her body to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She questioned in a dismissive way, telling him in her own way that he should run away while she offered him the chance.

Hiruma pointed a long clawed finger to the desk on the right of her. A name had been deeply scratching into the woodwork. Kagome leaned over slightly, her curiosity getting the best of her.

'Hiruma YA-HA!' Stood out as clear as day. For a second, Kagome got the urge to bang her head against her own desk.

"Move it." She told him, waving her hand towards him and putting her gaze to the front of the classroom on the entering teacher.

Hiruma grinned viciously. "Make me." He declared as he pulled his chair out and sat down right beside her.

Hiruma wasn't going to lie to himself, he secretly hoped that she would try but he doubted she would dare. There was just something about the way this woman acted around him that turned him on. He wouldn't mind her handling him a little bit roughly.

Kagome turned her gaze back to him as she heard him place his favorite gun on his desk and leaned back, one hand moving to wrap around her shoulder.

"You touch me, and I will kill you." She growled out as her posture seemed to tense and her innocent gaze became something more hard and cold.

A shiver ran up Hiruma's spine, his grin became more demonic.

"I'd like to see you try, Fuckin girlfriend." Hiruma's hand swept down and landed on Kagome's opposite shoulder.

Kagome gritted her teeth, she had warned the fool. In a blink of an eye, Kagome had grabbed the hand on her shoulder, flicked her wrist, and sent the demonic teenager across the room to land at the feet of her teacher. Her teacher blanched and hid behind his desk as the other students looked on in fear and concern.

"I'm only going to tell you this once..." Kagome started out slowly as she walked across the room to stand by his side as Hiruma picked himself up from the ground. Her hand lightly touched his cheek in a seemingly gentle way.

"You may be cute, and perhaps appear a bit cuddly..." Kagome hand slid from his cheek to lightly trace a bit of skin on his chest that his shirt gave her access to. Her gentle touch soon turned hard as she dipped her fingers inside his shirt and made a fist, pulling his face down to hers so she could whisper in his ear.

"But if you call me your fuckin girlfriend one more fucking time, I'll show you how much of a man you really are. Now be a good boy, sit the fuck down ,and shut the fuck up so that I can enjoy this class in peace. Understood?" With a devious grin of her own, Kagome hooked one of her long legs around his and shoved him backwards, making him land on his ass.

As Kagome heard his gruff 'fuck.' when his bottom met the floor she turned around and made her way back to her seat.

Hiruma watched her go, his demonic grin firmly in place. She was right, he realized, she wasn't his girlfriend. If anything by the way she acted right then Hiruma was far more interested in her than having her as a mere girlfriend. Oh no, he would be playing for keeps when he won this trophy. And indeed was she one hell of a trophy. Hiruma had never been this turned on when it came to a woman before. This rivaled, if not surpassed, the need to win on the football field.

He wanted her, and by kami would he get her. No she's wasn't his girlfriend. She was going to be his fuckin wifey. From the very tip of her raven locks to the very end of those luscious mile long legs would be his, and only his.

Now if Kagome had been smart she would have glanced at him and saw the look in his eyes, the need to possess. But Kagome never gave him a second look as she sat in her seat at the very back and causally leaned back and set her feet on top of his desk as she buried her nose inside her science book.

Kagome had been kidnapped multiple times in the past for one reason or another, but it was always something that she herself did to gain the attention of so many power hungry and dominating demons. She challenged them in her anger. Everything about her screamed at a male of the demon species to take her, keep her, mate her, and or protect her.

She gained the romantic attention of Kouga after she slapped him. She gained Sesshoumaru's attention because she defied him. She gained Shippo's attention because she protected him. She was a talking, walking, breathing demon version of catnip.

Hiruma finally stood from the floor, the students around him watching him with wide eyes as they glanced from him to the new girl. Hiruma flashed his black book at them, just a simple reminder that he held their lives in the palm of his hand and could easily destroy them before they made anything of themselves. News that the new girl and taken on Hiruma and won would be across the school before the lunch bell rang, along with the fact that the new girl belonged to Hiruma. The Demonic Dou had been born.

Hiruma made it to his desk and practically drooled at the legs that occupied it. He sat down in his chair, his eyes locked on the smooth tan flash.

"Touch them and die." Came Kagome's growl from inside her book. Hiruma felt his fingers twitch but before he could go through with his devious plan to molest the delicious stretch of tanned skin before him, the door to the classroom slammed against the wall.

"Hiruma! Have you heard? Sena has a sister, let's go meet her and see if she'll join the club." A large man stood in the empty doorway. He was practically bouncing in his excitement as he squeezed his rather large and round body inside the room.

Kagome glanced up from her book after hearing the new stranger say her brother's name. The person she saw standing in the classroom made a wide smile appear on her face. Before Hiruma could blink his wifey had taken her legs off his desk, kicking him in the process, before she was in the arms of his rather confused team mate.

"Kurita! It's been ages!" Kagome had thrown her arms around the tall man squeezing him with all her might. "I know you haven't forgotten me..." Kagome trailed off as she began laughing. "It's Kagome… Kagome Higurashi, me and my father taught you how to play football."

Kurita's face lit up as he finally placed her before he picked her up and swung her around in his joy.

"'Gome! I missed you 'Gome." Kurita rubbed his cheek against her cheek. "When did you start at this school? What are you doing here? Why didn't you come find me?" Kurita was rambling on as he questioned his very first friend.

"Well," Kagome began, once again ignoring the blonde demon as he made his way to their side, "Sena is my brother, I'll take it that you already know him. I started here today, and how was I spose to know you went to this school? We haven't talked in years."

Hiruma cleared his throat and glared angerly at his friend for holding on to his woman. A wave of possessiveness ran over him and he was nearly on the verge of shooting down his own teammate.

"Put her down, Fuckin Fatso."

"What the hell do you want now Fuckin asshole? Go away can't you see that I don't have time to play with you right now?" Kagome spat out, upset at her new stalker for ruining her happiness at being reunited with her Kurita.

Kurita glanced at Kagome then shifted his eyes to his best friend Hiruma. He was confused. Hiruma didn't have friends, he didn't talk to the opposite sex unless he was blackmailing them, and he had never heard a female, or anyone, use such a tone with Hiruma.

"'Gome how do you know Hiruma?" Kurita asked, gently setting Kagome down.

"The better question is, Kurita how do you know this fuckin asshole?" Kagome asked, still piercing Hiruma with her fierce glare. Hiruma was loving every second her gaze was on him, it was after all, where it belonged.

"Hiruma is my best friend and team mate. Me and him created an American football club here at the school." Kurita stated with his big grin. "You should join us too 'Gome! The spot for a manager is filled up with Mamori, but if I remember right… you were really good out on the field. You can be a trainer and help teach the new guys how to play it right! Everything I learned about football, I learned from you."

This of course caught Hiruma's attention, his woman knew his sport. A demonic grin lit up his face as his mind went into overdrive. He would figure out a way to get his woman and better his fuckin team in the process. 'First things first,' Hiruma thought 'Got to get her to join the team.'

"No! Kurita, I told you to be careful on who you made friends with!" Kagome growled. "But, since he's your friend I'll try not to kill him..." Kurita blinked at her wondering why she would try to kill Hiruma.

"Does that mean that you'll join the club with us 'Gome?" Kurita asked tears of happiness streaming from his eyes. He already knew she was going to join. The Kagome he remember always loved football, and would do everything humanly possible to stay by her friends. He regretted pushing her away when he first met Hiruma, they eventually fell apart and she moved on in her life without him as he did her. BUT! None of that mattered now, he had his 'Gome back and she would train them, cook him all those Delicious treats she always did, and he would have his best girl friend back.

"You know I could never say no to you Kurita. I couldn't back then and I can't right now. But if I start training the team, no one can interfere. I got a little bit more strict after training you." Kagome grinned up at her oldest friend. Sure they separated during the 'girl's are icky' stage and she had been replaced with a new male best friend, Kagome had done the same to him when it came to her group of female friends, not that she still had them. All things were forgotten and forgiven.

Hiruma wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head, She was just the right height for this. Kagome was taller than the average student, she stood roughly half a head taller than the others in the room, except for him he was a head taller than her. She was going to be in his club and she would get used to his touches, fondles, his… appetite for her.

"We are going to be one big happy family. Right, Fuckin Wifey?" Kagome tensed up in his arms as he moved his head to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear. "You can call me Daddy."

Kagome growled at him as her elbow whipped back and made solid contact with his ribs, causing him to make a faint grunting sound.

"Said I wouldn't kill you, asshole. I didn't say anything about not kicking your ass. Remove your arms before I remove them for you." Hiruma grinned at her and licked her cheek before releasing her from his arms. A satisfied look came over his eyes and he loudly smacked his lips, looking over his handy work.

Hiruma had strategically placed a note upon the unaware miko's back. The note promptly read:

"Private Property of Hiruma"

"Trespassers will be shot"

"YA-HA!"

He grinned as he read it to himself. He heard the whispers begin behind him as his classmates read the note. He cocked his gun to make them shut the hell up, before taking a step back from the rabidly approaching fist.

As soon as Kagome felt his tongue on her body she had snapped, her arm swinging out to do some bodily harm.

"You fuckin asshole! How dare you lick me." Kagome was coming after him her fist flying in such a way that Hiruma was having an issue not being in their point of contact.

With a small nod to Kurita, Hiruma allowed his over weight friend to swoop in and sweep her up in his arms to help cool her down. Sure he didn't mind her fierceness one bit, but if it had continued… Hiruma grinned… he would want to continue that fight in private. The things he would do to her would have her wishing his tongue was somewhere on her beautiful body.

"'Gome calm down." Kurita had her wrapped in his arms hugging the daylights out of her smaller form. "That's just the way Hiruma is, you'll get use to him. He's harmless, okay… he's not harmless, but he seems to like you and that's a good thing! It means we can be together all the time!"

Hiruma frowned slightly as he eyed one of his best friends, he would have to sit down and explain the rules when it came to Kagome. She was his, anything Kurita wanted to do with her would have to go through him. He didn't like sharing, but if it would help him keep her… he might be willing to share her with Kurita, at least in the friend sense.

Kagome growled. Apparently Kurita was like how she used to be, always trying to break up the fights between Inuyasha and Kouga, and then Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Which pretty much meant that if she were to put the upstart of a demon in his place, which was below her, she would have to kick his ass when no one was around.

Kagome grinned. She wasn't stupid, she knew some of the reason of why she wanted to kick his ass. He was a fuckin perv, he was constantly in her personal space, he was a demon, but one of the main reasons? He was the alpha. He might not be canine by nature, but he had complete control of everyone in this school. He was the Alpha. And he was in her place.

The last two years she had spent by following Sesshoumaru had changed her. Sure she was still the mother hen of the group, caring for one and all. But she had become more than that. She had become the alpha female to Sesshoumaru's Alpha. In the land of the past, Kagome had become known far and wide as the female Alpha of the Western lands.

Sesshoumaru never became her mate, not to say they weren't lovers, they had actually never planned to mate. Kagome wanted love, and she didn't love Sesshoumaru. But she had earned the title by her own right, by always fighting with Sesshoumaru side by side… and often on her own. She was respected and feared by the demons she called her people.

She had become semi addicted to the responsibility of caring for a large group of people under her. She wanted that title back. She had no idea how long it would take Sesshoumaru to find her, if he truly ever did, so she had subconsciously decided that she would become the alpha of this school. To do so, Hiruma would have to bow before her. She couldn't wait.

"You can put me down Kurita. I won't hit him… yet." Kurita smiled as he set her down and went to leave the classroom.

"I'll see you guys during lunch! Have fun!" He called as he disappeared through the door and down the hallway to his first class of the day.

Kagome walked past Hiruma and made it back to her desk, only to put her legs back on his desk the same way she had before Kurita's arrival. Hiruma joined her just a second later, his eyes once more locked on her legs that occupied his desk.

"Get the hell up and start teaching." Kagome waved the teacher towards the chalk board. "Everyone else… shut up and learn." She continued for the rest of the class as she reclined back in her seat and allowed her eyes to close.

Hiruma grinned as he watched his woman slowly drift off to sleep as the teacher began his rather dull lecture on anatomy of an earth worm, which would last the last hour of the class. When he was sure she was completely asleep, he gently moved her legs into his lap and leaned back in his chair putting his feet where hers was a moment before.

Softly at first she ran his calloused hand up and down the muscles on her leg, slightly shuddering at the feel of her strong yet silky smooth legs. He quickly noted the fact that she was a runner. The developed muscles he gently massaged couldn't be from anything but running. He was sure that with her frame and build that she might possibly be able to reach his speed. Yet another thing that severely turned him on about her.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes at the teacher as he cleared his throat and called out Kagome's name. It only took Hiruma reaching for his gun to shut the teacher up and keep him from waking her up. After all, once she woke up this fun would end. Not that he wouldn't have fun with her once she woke up, she was just so delectable looking fast asleep and her leg in his lap open for anything he wished to do to it. Hiruma began massaging her legs once more as he drifted off in his thoughts of other things those legs could and would be used for in the future.

This continued for the rest of class, Kagome sleeping peacefully and Hiruma gently rubbing and massaging the legs that rested in his lap lost in thought. It was just a few moments before the bell would ring that would signal the time to change classes when Kagome's eyes fluttered open silently taking in her position. It had been a while since she had had someone other than Sesshoumaru massage any part of her, and she was turn between the fact that it felt good and the anger of him touching her after she had told him no.

Slightly lifting up her legs she allowed one of them to come towards her then shot it out quicker than anyone could blink, effectively kicking Hiruma out of his chair and into a small walk way between the rows of seats. Of course as she did so, Hiruma got a good look at what she was wearing underneath her skirt. He grinned up at her from his spot on the floor.

"Thought I told you not to touch me, fuckin perv." Kagome growled out, but with not to much heat. The massage had really made her legs feel great, so she couldn't be too mad at the perverted blonde demon.

"Hmm… While I like the color blue, "Hiruma began, his grin spreading by the minute, "I would suggest buying some in red or black, both colors together would be something I would pay to see."

It took Kagome a moment to realize what he was talking about before a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"You… you fuckin perv! I'll kill you." Kagome growled out, but as always seemed to be his luck, or his misfortune, the bell rung and before it had even stopped Sena came walking into the room.

"Kagome!" He called as he walked up to her desk. "Come on and I'll show you the way to your next class." He grabbed her hand in one of his and his other grabbed her book bag completely ignoring Hiruma.

As Sena went to pick up her book bag, it didn't move an inch.

"Kami Kagome! What do you have in this thing?" Kagome giggled as she bent down, sending Hiruma a vicious, or promising in his option, look without Sena seeing it. Kagome grabbed her backpack with ease as she tossed it on her shoulder, Sena's eyes grew wide as he watched her. Her bag had to weigh a damn ton!

Shaking his thoughts aside, Sena continued on leading his sister out of the clutches of the great and all powerful Hiruma and into her next class and into the welcoming arms he knew that his Mamori would have for his sister. Of course Sena never spent a lot of time around female. Mamori was his only friend before he started at this school, so he had no true idea what women were really like when they got together. He just assumed they went shopping or something together and gossiped. Poor Sena never even knew how hellish his life would soon become. Women were truly scary creatures when something threatened their place and station in someone they perceived as important's place.

Kagome cringed because she knew. There was a reason she no longer had female friends and Kagome was dreading her next class with the woman that was her brother's first and main friend. The claws would come out and Kagome knew that she would win, of course, but that it was completely possible that her brother would lose someone important to him in the process.

All the while Sena was talking her ear off on how wonderful Mamori was, and how much he was sure they would get along. To make everything even worse her next class was math. The very bane of her existence in the modern world. She could stare down and count how many thousands of demons were after her, how many shards were left out of what she had way back in the past, how far she would need to aim her bow to take down her target… but the little numbers written on the innocent sheets of paper defeated her every single time. She mentally groaned.

Yep this class would be hell for her, and she's praying to every god she had ever heard of that that perverted ass demon didn't have the next class with her ass well. Strangely though, she caught herself looking forward to after school where she could work out part of her anger and frustration on the men that she would be training.

On the other side of the school, three figures lounging against the back of the school all sat up straight as the urge to run ran across them.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuuuuhhhhh?"

"Did you guys get that feeling as well?" One of the men asked his companions.

"Yeah, how do you guys feel about not showing up for this damnable practice for that stupid ass club?"

"You know we are all for it, but what about that fuckin picture that Hiruma has of us?"

"Fuck, I had almost forgotten about it. How about we sneak into that crappy little room after the others go out for practice?"

"Sounds like a plan." They all three nodded in agreement.

Back to the other side of the school, Kagome was smiling down at her fairly short brother.

"You know, I can almost see why that blonde headed asshole calls you midget. You're kinda short." Kagome gushed before bringing her brother in for a hug, his face smashed against her rather plentiful bosom. "It's so cute!"

"K...Kagome!" Escaped the poor freshman as his face lit up a dark red. This was all so new to him and her random moments of affection quickly brought him to a state of happiness and embarrassment. He sighed as they finally made it to his sister's second period class.

"After this class, everyone has lunch. I'll meet you after this class and have lunch with you. Mamori will probably join us as well." Sena added. He was greatly enjoying the idea of walking his sister around the school and showing her where to go.

"Actually Sena," Kagome looked sad as she twiddled her fingers, "I met an old friend of mine and promised to have lunch with him today.." She trailed off as he appeared saddened. "But I'm sure he won't mind my cute little brother joining us." She finished with a smile as his face lit up and he nodded.

"I'm going to head in now Sena, I'll see you during lunch okay?" Sena nodded as his sister disappeared from his sight. He vaguely noticed some kind of white paper stuck to her back, but then he shrugged thinking nothing of it.

AN: Okay guys… that's a little over 5.5k words… and my arms are tired… and my wrist hurts… Thats the most I've written at one time. I'm hoping it reads okay and flows as well as the rest has.

So I've changed the rules with the reviews… because honestly I can't write 10 k words for one chapter… I'm not that good!… and I want to get my chapters out as soon as I can… so the 1st review earns 1k and every review after that is worth 500 words.

As a side note: Grimmich… you know me to well XD… How did you guess Mamori and Kagome were going to be at odds?


End file.
